


The Reason

by SoneaKyraliana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoneaKyraliana/pseuds/SoneaKyraliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had a different reason to do what he did? What if that reason could justify his actions? After all, who can be blamed for protecting his soul? But what if he still failed? What if he didn't tell anyone what had motivated him to act that way? What would they do when the odds were against them? Would they survive? Would they live? Would they die? That's for you to judge.<br/>One-shot for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize if the story is not written well enough, but English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

The Reason

Loki felt his chest throb painfully and had to grab the railing to stop himself from falling. He had to be fast, he had already lost too much time. If only he had known before… if he had understood…

The Jötun shook his head to clear it from those thoughts. Dwelling on the ‘what ifs’ wasn’t going to help at all.

“Hang on, little one. I’m going to get you.” he whispered to the wind.

Since he had been a child he had dreamed of a young boy. The dreams didn’t happen often but through them Loki had seen the little one grow into a beautiful teen.

His chest tightened and his heart ached thinking about the suffering he had endured. The god had though the child was only a dream until he discovered he wasn’t asgardian.

It was then that all fell into place. When he confronted Odin. Or more accurately, when he touched the Winter Casket that confirmed his suspicions about his heritage.

If only he had known before… his Harry wouldn’t have had to suffer. He would have found him, taken him and made him happy.

He sighed feeling a headache coming. He wished he had known before.

But it was just that: a pointless wish.

It didn’t matter anymore. Soon, the teen would be safely held in his arms, where nothing would harm him ever again. Where he would be properly cared for, protected, cherished. Loved.

Now he only needed to give Midgard to the Chitauri and they would return him. He knew he was condemning millions of people but it didn’t matter. He would do anything to have Harry back.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

He had failed. How could he? A loud sob wracked his body.

“Why, Loki? Why did you have to do this, brother? It’s not like you at all.”

Loki could only stare helplessly at the chains around his arms while another sob escaped him.

He had failed and now he would lose the only person really important in his life. He would lose the only thing worth dying for. Living for.

“Answer me, brother. I can’t understand.” begged the blond man.

Begged. Begged just like he had done all that time while he saw him being tortured. Begged like he had done for them to release him, to let him take his loves place. Begged like his little one had begged the chitauri to stop when they had finally let him. Begged. How he hated that.

“Shut up! Shut up, you stupid! It’s your entire fault! Yours and your family’s!” shouted the enraged god.

The asgardian looked stunned at his sudden burst and didn’t even try to defend himself.

“If the All-Father had told me what I was since the beginning none of this would have happened! I wouldn’t have tried to destroy Jötunheim! And, undoubtedly, I wouldn’t have had to take over Midgard! If it wasn’t for his stupid fault they wouldn’t have tortured him! They would never have known about him! He would be with me, he would be safe…”

The trickster broke down into tears and hid his face in his arms, without caring that the position he was in, on his knees and with his arms tied, was highly uncomfortable.

“Tortured? Who was tortured, Loki?” asked the God of Thunder. “Who wouldn’t they have known about? Who is he, brother?”

But Loki didn’t reply. He only cried harder, thinking of his beautiful raven. He wouldn’t see him again. Any minute, the chitauri’s master would kill him and he would feel it. He would feel as the life left his body and his eyes lost their sparkle while the cold gripped him. He would feel it whilst his beloved died alone.

And he wouldn’t get to see him again.

The best he could hope for was for it to be fast. But he wouldn’t have such luck. He had failed and the chitauri would want to make him pay for it.

He continued unresponsive when the SHIELD agents dragged him to the cell and when, some days later, Thor took him to Asgard.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

“Father, I think he had other reasons to act as he did.”

“Are you trying to justify his actions?” exclaimed the king.

“No, father. I’m not trying to justify what he did. It is unjustifiable. I only plead you to consider that there could be other reasons than just hunger for power.” requested the prince.

“And what, pray tell, are those reasons?”

“I don’t know.” admitted Thor truthfully.

“I understand your desire to see something in your brother’s actions than mere thirst for power, but is time for you to see the reality for what it is.”

“Father, he talked about a man. He blamed us for his suffering. He said he did it for him, that he had seen the man being tortured.”

“Did he? Well, who is that man so important that you tried to take over a world to save him?” inquired the king with an arched brow towards the magic user.

But Loki said nothing, staring blankly at the floor as he had been doing since the Avengers defeated his army. He had nothing to say. Not to that man.

He didn’t see the concern on his mother’s and brother’s faces, nor hidden in the eyes of the man he had once considered a father.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

To an outsider it would appear as if everything was completely normal. They would think he was more still than usual and that his face lacked more emotion than normally. And maybe someone observant would even notice that he was gripping the armrests of the chair so hard his knuckles where white.

But it wasn’t true.

Loki couldn’t think.

His chest ached as if someone was trying to rip him apart.

And that pain was slowly working its way through the rest of his body.

It was agony.

He didn’t care that he was in a cell.

He didn’t care he had dark bags under his eyes.

He didn’t care that his family was worried because of his refusal to eat more than a few pieces of bread.

He didn’t care that he was considered a monster by nearly every living being.

He only cared about the loneliness and pain that he could feel coming through the link he had with the only breathing creature that loved him unconditionally.

He didn’t know how longer his little one would be able to hang on to live and that scared him.

He had to keep on surviving, though. For Harry.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Frigga had gone to see him at his cell. Odin had too, though no one except Loki knew that.

Well, Thor had visited also but after so many weeks Loki already considered that a routine.

Frigga had been down a lot but Loki had mostly ignored her and every one of his attempts at talking to him.

He loved her. He loved her dearly. She was his mother, even if he still refused to acknowledge that out loud.

However, she had kept silent about his true origins instead of telling him about his heritage. She had contributed to the suffering of his little raven and he couldn’t forgive her for that. Not when he could feel that pain every minute of the day.

He had tried that day. He had tried to talk to her that day and it seemed to be going well enough. Until she had tried to reason with him about the attack on Midgard. She had tried to reason that it was unnecessary.

Then a pair of striking green eyes dulled by pain flashed in his mind and the sorcerer couldn’t take it. He had told her to leave and ignored every one of her attempts at getting him to talk again until she left.

Even if she hadn’t known his motives for what he did, how dare she, she that knew him better than nearly everyone, suggest that it wasn’t worth it? That Harry wasn’t worth it?

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

He didn’t understand.

He had thought they would kill him. He had really thought they would have killed him that same day.

But they didn’t.

After months captured, Harry was still alive. He could feel that he was always in pain and sometimes he would be tortured, but not as much as he had thought. He was alive after all.

He couldn’t understand it, though. Why keep him alive? Maybe so that they could keep him controlled? Or to make sure that Loki would be present when they finished him off?

The trickster shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t. He couldn’t see that.

But for now they just kept Harry alive.

And for as long as that happened, Loki would be good and stay where he was. He wouldn’t say anything. He wouldn’t risk angering them and losing his little one forever.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Loki stared blankly at his brother when he opened the door of his cell and held it open for him.

“Come on, brother.”

Loki couldn’t believe it. What was the idiot doing?

“The All-Father requests your presence.” That explained it.

“Does this have anything to do with the rumours of the Dark Elves’ return?” asked bored.

“Mother has being injured. She’s nearly died.”

Loki’s eyes widened a bit, but he soon blanked his face. Thor looked intently at him, searching for something. The Jötun didn’t know if he had found it because the blond continued.

“Don’t try to escape. Our father has requested your presence in the throne room…”

“He’s not my father.” muttered Loki standing and taking after the warrior.

“Asgard is preparing for war. I think if you cooperate he will forgive your latest actions and reduce your punishment.”

Loki didn’t say anything.

“Why do you not want to give the real reasons for your attacks, Loki?” enquired Thor.

“Because that’s none of your business.”

“It concerns you, brother. Therefore, it concerns us.”

Loki pointedly ignored him. He was having a hard enough time keeping his pace despite the pain being everywhere on his body. He couldn’t waste energy fighting with the idiot.

They travelled till the throne room mostly in silence and two guards opened the doors for them.

“Father, Loki is here, as you requested.”

Odin looked up from the table in which he was gazing at some maps and his only eye fixed him with a tired stare.

“Has Thor told you about your mother?”

“Yes.” Loki kept silent for a second, wondering if adding something. “What happened to her?”

“She was attacked by two elves and gravely injured. She is now resting.”

“I don’t think that’s why you called me up here.” stated Loki abruptly changing the subject.

“No, it isn’t.” sighed the king.

“Then get on with it.”

“Loki…” warned the aged warrior.

“What? We’re only losing time. Whatever it is, just tell me.”

“Very well. The chitauri.”

“What happens with them?” asked the god hiding his dread of the answer.

“The elves are now working with them. We need every bit of information you have on them.”

“I cannot help you.” stated Loki immediately.

“Why not?” frowned Thor.

“I just can’t. If that’s all, I think it’s better if I return to my cell.” said turning around.

“Loki…”

“I won’t go against the chitauri.”

“Why not, brother? Are you afraid?”

“Yes.” was the trickster’s soft answer.

It was true. Loki was afraid of the chitauri. Though not for what Thor and Odin probably thought. He wasn’t afraid of the chitauri. He was afraid of what their master could do with his little one in his power.

“Loki…”

The doors of the throne room were thrown open and a cry was heard.

“All-Father!”

“What?”

“Our enemies are advancing to the city, my king.” relied a messenger bowing deeply. “Only the Dark Elves, though. They turned against the chitauri and exterminated them.”

Loki’s heart rate sped up. Lately he had been feeling Harry a little closer. He had thought it was his imagination, but… could it be that he was travelling along with the enemy’s army? Could the Elves have found him at one of Thanos’ cells? Could they really be carrying him with them?

If that where the case he may stand a chance of getting his love back.

“Tell the warriors to be ready.” ordered the king with feigned confidence.

“Yes, All-Father.”

The messenger bowed again and run out of the room. Odin and Thor looked at him and Loki sighed with false resignation.

“I’ll go. Though I cannot promise I’ll be of any help.”

Both men nodded towards him and Loki sighed again, this time for real. He really couldn’t promise to be of any help, but if he could do something without risking their enemy’s wrath he would do it. After all, Asgard was home even if not many wanted or even tolerated him.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

“Loki Odinson. I’ve heard a lot about you.” a dark voice said aloud. “The son of Laufey raised by Odin. The trickster and the sorcerer. The prince with a heart so cold that doesn’t know what love truly is.” Malekith’s voice carried by the wind was heard in the entire battlefield and the fights stopped. “They don’t know how wrong they are.”

Loki stilled and surprised many when his face showed true fear. The god turned around so that he was facing the elf and tried to hide his emotions.

“My brother knows love.” jumped Thor at his defence.

“Oh, of course he does.” agreed the elven king with a voice full of dark glee. “I have the living proof of it.”

Those words were like knives in Loki’s heart. The others didn’t understand, but he did. Malekith had just admitted that he had Harry in his power. Loki felt dread creep into his heart. What would the Dark Elf do?

“They don’t know what I’m talking about, do they?” the king’s voice had taken on an edge of anticipation and satisfaction. “They don’t know why you did all of those things. You didn’t tell them…”

“What do you mean?” demanded Thor strongly.

Loki clenched his jaw and looked down for a moment.  How he wished to destroy that being. If he didn’t have Harry in his possession he would show him why people shouldn’t mess with him.

“What do you want?” asked as coldly as he could.

“I want you to kneel before me. I want you to swear servitude to me. And first of all, I want to hear you beg for his life.”

Loki gritted his teeth and looked him on the eyes at what Malekith tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

“Maybe you need a little incentive.”

With a gesture of his right hand two elves approached the king, dragging with them the unresisting body of a young man.

He looked short, with dark raven coloured hair that went a little pass his shoulders. Wounds were visible on his pale and otherwise unmarred skin. They couldn’t see this face because his head was bent forward, but his lithe figure gave him an almost feminine aspect.

Loki drank in the view before him ignoring everyone else and felt his heart clench painfully at the sight of the wounds and blood covering his little one.

Suddenly, the boy’s head raised and many people’s breath stuck on their throats.

The man had an aristocratic but soft face. The full pink lips were slightly parted to allow the young one to breathe easier as he seemed to have problems with it and looked completely kissable. Long dark lashes surrounded a pair of almond shaped eyes, still stunning despite the dark bags under them. Dull green eyes brightened to an incredible shade of emerald as he looked at Loki.

“He’s very beautiful, isn’t he? And I’ve heard he’s still as innocent as when he was born. None of us wouldn’t mind being the first, you know? Many of us would find a night with your soul mate more than entertaining, Loki.”

Loud gasps were heard all around them. Loki had a soul mate? Who knew? When had he discovered it? What had happened?

A soul mate was a precious thing. So much that any action taken by the dominant to protect his submissive couldn’t be punished. A soul mate was the other half of your soul, the person that completed you and that loved you unconditionally.

Once two soul mates found each other, only death was able to separate them. And not for long. It wasn’t unheard of for a person to go into a killing spree at the loss of his or her soul mate.

It was very uncommon for someone to find their soul mate and it was considered a blessing. But for a Jötun… even being for a long time apart could bring them to insanity. Jötuns were known for their ability to know their soul mates since their birth. They needed them.

That could explain Loki’s sometimes crazy demeanour. He had been apart from his soul mate since he was born; they had been apart for centuries and the prince wouldn’t have known he had to look for him until he discovered he was a Jötun.

It all seemed so clear now. Even his father, that knew perfectly what he was, hadn’t once thought about that.

Therefore, it didn’t really surprise anyone when the trickster god fell to his knees before the elf king with resignation and lowered his head in submission, peeking through his fringe at the figure tightly held by the other two elves.

One of them, Kurse, made a show of lovingly caressing the young man’s jaw while gazing at him with dark lust that had Harry shivering in disgust and a little fear.

Loki couldn’t quite stop the growl that fell from his lips at the gesture and had to clench his fists at his sides to stop himself from doing something stupid. How dare that filthy elf touch what was his? His! Harry was no one else’s! Only he had a right to touch him.

Kurse seemed to know what he was thinking and threw his head back to laugh loudly. As if to provoke him, the elf tilted Harry’s head back and, after a last lingering gaze at the god, kissed him.

Loki’s body shook with barely supressed rage at the sight of that creature kissing his raven and he jumped up.

Barely had he stood up when Kurse let out a pain filled cry and separated from the younger one with both their lips covered in blood. Harry had bit him!

An instant later his little one had a knife on his throat but the teen continued looking at the elf with contempt and defiance in his eyes.

“He is a feisty one, that’s for sure.” chuckled Malekith.

“It’ll only make it more fun for us to break him.” intervened the other elf.

The warriors around them didn’t know what to do. At the one hand, they were the enemy and they needed to protect Asgard from them. At the other, none of them wanted to be responsible of the death of a submissive soul mate. Much less, responsible of the death of the infamous Prince Loki’s submissive. The Frost Giant’s wrath was something to fear.

At the same time, Thor was inching his way to their backs. He was sure his brother would help when his soul mate was safe.

“Well, I still haven’t heard you beg, Loki.” the elf king said smirking evilly.

The sorcerer looked at him with deep hate and loathing in his eyes but dropped to his knees once more when the knife on his little one’s neck pressed and a trickle of blood flowed.

“That’s better. Now, beg.”

The normally proud Jötun looked at the emerald eyes fixed on him and breathed deeply.

“No, Loki…” whispered Harry.

A little more blood flowed from his neck and Loki gave in.

“Please, I beg you. Let him live.”

“Come on, I’m sure you know how to do it better.” taunted one of the elves.

It was then that Loki noticed Thor moving behind them without anyone but the Warrior Three and Lady Sif seeing it. If the blond got his soul mate killed he would be the first one Loki would kill.

He would have to make sure that no one else noticed. Supressing a sigh, Loki stood up and set his mind to do something risky.

“Well, you would know that, wouldn’t you, elf? How many years have you had to practice daily to be an expert?” drawled the god with a bored look entering his face.

The trickster couldn’t help but feel a sort of glee at the enraged expression the elf adopted. He saw Harry’s eyes widen a bit before they narrowed pensively at him.

“Do you want to feel the legendary pain of losing your soul mate?” growled the creature taking out a knife.

“Do you want to feel the not so legendary pain of having your balls cut out before being given them to eat?” even he winced imperceptibly at the threat and felt a rush of adrenaline when Thor was able to get nearer thanks to the disturbance caused by the elf lunging for him and his comrades restraining him.

“I think you’ve forgotten what’s at stake here, Loki.” a harsh edge entered the king’s words.

“I haven’t, but I’ve changed of idea. I won’t bow to a filthy creature like you.” sneered the God of Magic and Mischief. “After all, none of you is worthy enough. You’re below me.” stated with feigned amusement.

The king’s face hardened and, just as Loki had expected, the other elves leapt for him. All but one were held back by the asgardian warriors, including Odin.

Loki quickly set himself to taking care of him and incapacitating the elf. It had been one of the elves holding Harry, so now Thor only had to take care of the elf with the knife. The idiot should be able to at least do that.

Thor did just what had been trying to do. He was able to separate the elven warrior from his brother’s little mate and the knife fell to the ground. Both started to surround each other, preparing to strike at the first opportunity.

However, in their frenzy to get the younger man out of danger they had forgotten about the Dark Elves’ king whom hadn’t been fighting before.

“Stop!”

The shout drew their attention and Thor cursed. Malekith had somehow gotten the chance to catch Harry and was now holding a knife to his neck.

Loki froze at the sight where he was standing over the body of the unconscious elf.

“It seems you’re not as intelligent as you’re rumoured to be, Loki. Now drop your arms or I’ll kill him. All of you.”

Loki closed his eyes and did as he was told. Some of the other warriors did the same and some doubted. When he opened his eyes, Loki found himself looking directly into a pair of eyes just as green as his own, even if of a different shade.

His eyes widened at the determined and hard glint in those eyes and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of what was about to happen. He just knew that his Harry was going to do something reckless.

It was then he noticed that, while the two elves before had been holding both his arms, the king couldn’t grasp them and the knife at the same time. Harry had a free arm.

“You’re pathetic, Loki Odinson. You can’t even properly protect your own soul mate. Maybe I should take him for myself. I wouldn’t mind that. Though, truthfully, he’s below me. You know what I mean; you yourself said Midgardians were below…”

New gasps were heard, though this time Loki didn’t know if it was because the king had just revealed that his soul mate was from Midgard or because of his little one’s elbow suddenly digging into his stomach.

Probably both.

The elf huffed and grunted in pain, but Harry had not finished. His free arm grabbed the one holding the knife in place and dragged it away from himself with the little strength he had left after months of torture while twisting until he was out of the elf’s handgrip and facing him.

Unfortunately, the elf recovered quickly and gripped his thin wrist with enough force to nearly break it.

Thor and Loki ignored the battle that broke around them once more and launched themselves at the pair that struggled for the knife, prying to get to them in time.

They froze for a moment when Harry green eyes widened and he gasped in pain. Malekith’s eyes held dark joy and smugness as he gazed down at the shorter form. The hurt that he felt through their link was what got Loki out of his shock and running again.

Thor reached them first and tackled the distracted king of the elves to the ground with all of his weight. Whilst they wrestled, Loki reached Harry just in time to catch him and stop him from falling.

Carefully, the god lowered his precious cargo to the ground, still holding him as if he were a lifeline. He didn’t have time to feel the relief and happiness of having his soul mate in his arms because, looking down, he saw the knife deeply embedded in his stomach.

“Lo-Loki…” the young one whispered weakly.

Loki felt tears gathering at his eyes and blinked furiously to keep them away. The knife must have cut an important blood vessel, Harry was bleeding too much.

“Harry, Harry, hold on, little one. You’re going to be okay.”

“L-Loki…” repeated the raven haired man with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

“Don’t give up, Harry. Please, don’t give up.” begged Loki pushing aside a silky lock of hair from the eyes that were so much like his own. “You can’t leave me alone. Please, little one. Please, my love. Hold on…”

Loki was barely conscious of the tears freely flowing down his cheeks or the fight ending and the remaining elves fleeing. He didn’t see when Malekith fell to the waterfall while fighting his brother nor the king of Asgard approaching them.

He was aware, however, of the great amount of blood flowing from the relatively small wound. Of the other wounds that had already made him loss so many blood. Of the green eyes dulling bit by bit and the cold slowly seeping into his body.

He swayed their bodies lightly and softly caressed the high cheekbones, the smooth forehead with a nearly invisible lightning bolt shaped scar and the soft rosy lips.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me, my love. Please, please…”

“I-I…” his little one coughed and blood splattered his armour. “L-Loki…”

A lonely tear fell from the corner of his eyes and Loki swiftly cleaned it, still caressing his cheeks with tenderness.

The light faded from the emerald orbs and the breath slowed down until it stopped completely. Loki rocked a little harder. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he growled at the man.

“Don’t touch me!”

Odin removed his hand as if he had been burned and Loki’s eyes returned to the body on his arms.

He was so angry, so furious. Why!? Why did he have to lose him just when he got him back!? Why indeed.

Unable to bear seeing the empty gaze in those normally so expressive eyes, Loki used his thumb and index finger to close them.

Loki closed his own eyes and bent to softly kiss his forehead.

He let out a scream of sheer agony and all his previous rage left him. An inaudible sob escaped him and then he couldn’t stop it. Every sob louder than the first till it was clearly heard through the entire silent field.

None of the soldiers knew what to do. How do you comfort someone that has just lost a part of his self? Even worse, how do you comfort someone who does not want to be comforted?

The wind picked up around the trickster. His magic and soul spread around, trying to reach out to their other half, to the piece that completed them. But it wasn’t there, and it would never…

A loud wail left him at the thought. He’s heart ached when he remembered Malekith’s words. It was true, he was pathetic. He hadn’t been able to protect him.

Thor looked at his brother with pained eyes. He loved his brother dearly and he knew that he was going to lose him after this. Everyone knew what happened to a person after losing his or her soul mate. It wasn’t pretty and it was going to kill a part of Thor to see it, but there was nothing anyone could do.

The blond sighed and gazed sadly at the body lying lifeless in Loki’s arms. If not for the knife and the blood, one would think he was simply sleeping. The man was beautiful, there was no denying it. For a moment he had seen himself getting to know and joking with him, and his brother happily sitting there, participating in evenings full of laughter and pranks.

He had no doubt that his brother would have been accepted completely in Asgard. After all, not everyone had a soul mate as the Midgardian legends stated. And no truly evil soul could ever have a soul mate.

Something caught his attention on the raven haired man’s chest and Thor approached before kneeling beside the body and extending a hand to touch it.

Loki growled in instinct at the hand approaching his soul mates motionless body and lifted his eyes to look at the God of Thunder.

“Brother, look.” whispered the man.

The mischief maker first watched as the prince carefully put the bloody knife out the teen’s stomach before removing his hand.

Loki’s blank stare followed the direction of Thor’s eyes and he found himself looking at Harry’s chest. What was the git talking about? There was nothing…

Wait. He could see it.

A little ball of swirling green energy over his raven’s heart. Without needing a command his magic latched onto it and pulled.

There was something blocking him, blocking his magic from touching the body. The wristbands. Loki concentrated his magic in breaking the suppressor bands and they fell apart in a few seconds.

Hope blossomed into his chest when he felt the threads of a conscience and he continued pulling.

His magic became visible around him as it tugged and brought back the rest of the emerald green energy.

Through their bond, previously achingly empty, Loki could feel confusion and panic and excitement.

The warriors around him watched fascinated as the power floated in the air, nearly solid but not feeling oppressing.

They watched as a miracle happened.

Maybe magic shouldn’t be just a women’s skill.

The torn muscle repaired itself, closing the fatal wound. Some warm returned to the limbs and the body drew a shaking breath.

Green emerald eyes opened to blink sleepily at him and Loki left out a sound half way between a sob and a relieved laugh.

“Loki?” the man questioned weakly.

Oh, how he loved the sound of it. How he loved the sound of his name on his Harry’s lips. He could live the rest of his live hearing just that. What did he need a stimulating conversation for when he had this?

“Shush now. Everything’s okay. You’re safe. Sleep now, my little one.” whispered the god lightly brushing aside a strand of black hair.

The little wizard sighed quietly and buried his head in his chest. He was out cold before it even registered, safely held in his soul mates strong protective arms.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

When Harry woke again, it had been a week since the battle against the Dark Elves and he was lying in a big bed next to a tired and anxious god.

“Loki?” croaked.

Loki felt his lips form a soft smile and caressed the others jaw tenderly.

“Hello, my little gem. You’ve had me worried for a while. Wait a moment.”

The god helped him sit up and put some pillows behind his back to make him more comfortable. Then he sat up and reached out towards a table for a glass of water before sitting back again and handing it to him.

Harry tried to take the glass, but his hands shook too much and he nearly spilled it all over himself.

Without a word, Loki took it again and pressed the cool glass to his lips, making him take small sips.

“You’ve been sleeping for a week, Harry. I was really worried.” informed the Jötun.

“A week? What happened?” nearly shouted Harry.

Loki smiled a little. He couldn’t help it. He was so happy Harry was back. That he was awake.

But then he remembered those same green eyes empty of all emotion and his chest tightened.

“Loki? What is it?” asked Harry concerned at the feeling transmitted through the link.

“You died. You were dead.” choked the man.

His little one’s eyes widened and he lifted an arm to his cheek, caressing it lovingly. The god too lifted one of his arms and used it to hold Harry’s to his cheek.

Loki sighed, calming at the gentle touch and leaned back besides his raven against the headboard.

“What happened?” repeated the young man in a whisper. “I remember I was dead, and then I was alive again, but how did that happen?”

“I was able to bring you back, love.” Harry blushed at the endearment and looked curious as to what had happened at the same time. “I used our bond to pull you back from the death. After I broke the wristbands suppressing your magic, of course.”

Harry shivered at the memory of those metal bands.

“I felt so defenceless with my magic blocked …”

“I know, beloved. I know. It’ll never happen again. I promise you. I won’t allow you to suffer anymore. From now on and for as long as we live, I’ll protect you.” vowed the Frost Giant.

Harry nodded and blinked to get rid of the tears.

“Shh, it is okay, Harry. You can cry. You don’t need to be the strong one anymore. I’ll be strong for us both, my love.”

The trickster petted his hair with softness and Harry let go of his iron grip on his emotions. He trusted Loki to take care of him. For a few minutes they simply laid there seeking comfort in the other’s heartbeat.

The wizard was thinking about the dreams in which Loki and he had met. They have told each other every important event or desire in their lives. They had thought the other was only an invention of their minds and dismissed every thought of looking for the other. Would things have been different otherwise?

The sorcerer was thinking about the moment in which he had known Harry was real. And how late it had been by then. When he felt from the Bïfrost and ended between the chitauri they had tortured him to get him to do what they wanted. At the end he had been too weakened to keep their leader out of his mind and he had discovered Harry’s existence before capturing him. Thanos tortured Harry in front of him to get him to do what he wanted. And Loki tried to do it.

Loki knew that his gem would need all the help possible to get over what had happened, but he was a strong man. Everything would work at the end.

“Everyone is dying to know you, you know?”

“Everyone?” inquired Harry sleepily.

“Everyone.” confirmed Loki chuckling under his breath and lifting an arm. “Come here, little one.”

The younger one obeyed and laid against Loki’s side. The god used a hand to tilt his head back a little so that they could see each other at the eyes.

“They’ll love you, you’ll see.”

“Are you sure?” asked Harry unsure. He wasn’t surprised anymore by Loki guessing his thoughts.

“I’m sure. Completely.” stated firmly the sorcerer. “You’re the most beautiful, strong, kind and compassionate person there is, you know? How could they not love you, my love? I know I’ll have to land many persons on the healing chambers before it sinks that your mine.” The prince said seriously.

“Oh, you just love coming up with excuses to land people in the healing chambers.” joked the young man.

Loki gave him a soft smile.

“I love you, Harry. With all my magic, heart and soul.”

“And I love you, Loki. With all my magic, heart and soul.” replied sincerely.

The god leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before kissing the tip of his nose and brushing a lock of his hair to the side. They were in no rush. They had time enough to go slowly. Harry yawned.

“Go back to sleep, my love. You’re still recovering. Next time you wake you’ll have a full meal waiting for you. I’ll even bring you treacle tart.”

The teen smiled and nodded, nuzzling his neck with his nose before burying his head on his chest and soon falling asleep.

Loki kept awake, thinking of the thousands of things that he wanted to show Harry. And the people that he wanted to meet him. There were even some persons that might have the potential of becoming friends of Harry.

He would have to talk to his mother about getting him a few things too. This was their home now and he wanted his gem to feel welcomed. It wouldn’t do to have his most loved person feeling uncomfortable in his own home.

With a fond gaze down at the little one wrapped in his arms, Loki fell into a peaceful sleep without even noticing, relaxed at the knowledge that his love was safe by his side.


End file.
